The Vampire Slayer of Cleveland
by kelseysevenfold
Summary: Katelyn was a vampire slayer. She was summoned as a Slayer when Willow used the Scythe when Buffy, Faith, and the other chosen ones were battling the evil of the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. She hated vampires and demons. That is.. Until she met Spike.
1. Chapter 1

**_""Looks like the Hellmouth is officially close for business," Faith said._**

**_"There is another one in Cleveland," Giles observed. "Not to spoil the moment…"_**

**_"We saved the world," Xander breathed._**

**_"We changed the world," Willow corrected him. Her eyes were shining as she looked at her best friend._**

**_"I can feel them, Buffy. All over. There are Slayers awakening everywhere."_**

**_"We'll have to find them." Dawn said._**

**_"We will," Willow agreed."_**

**_ -Cited from the Book, Chosen, page 667. (A novelization based on the seventh season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The above novelization cited was written by Nancy Holder.)_**

_Cleveland_. That's where she was at, Katelyn even had her own "_headquarters_" at an abandoned school building in the library. It wasn't much, but she called it their home. It was better than being out in the public with all the demonic activity going on, but she knew soon, she would be found out. She couldn't hide forever, that was apparent when she lost two other slayers that followed her and stuck with her as well as all of their watchers. There was a big new evil brewing in Cleveland and the only slayer in Cleveland was Katelyn. She has been trying getting a hold of the Scoobies for help, but little to no avail, there was no answer back from them.

Katelyn sighed moving her long blonde hair out of her eyes. She was sharpening stakes. She always wanted to be prepared, especially with what happened last time. It's been two months since her incident with losing everyone and she still had nightmares. She tried to save them, but she couldn't. There were too many of them.

Katelyn looked out the window and saw the sun was rising. She figured it was time to turn in and go to sleep. She slept when the demons and vampires slept. It kept her alive this long so she figured she was doing something right.

"Spike!" Buffy called.

Spike turned his attention towards Buffy, who had Angel at her side, as always.

"We need to figure out how to get to that girl in Cleveland that keeps trying to get ahold of us and find out where she's staying. I don't want to send all of us, so I'm sending you."

"Are you sure that'd be a good idea Buffy? Vampires did kill the other slayers and their watchers." Angel said looking at his lover.

"I know what I'm doing; Spike is the only one I can send who can handle what's going on in Cleveland."

"Well Buff," Angel began. "I think we shouldn't ignore what's going on in Cleveland."

Buffy sighed looking at Angel. She wasn't ignoring what was going on. She just wanted to get this girl out of there so she didn't meet her demise like the other slayers and watchers did.

"Angel, we live right outside of Cleveland. We're not going to ignore it. I just want this girl safe and to get the proper training that she needs to stand with us in this."

"Send another Slayer, as much as I'd love to see Captain Peroxide meet his demise again, we unfortunately need him."

"Fine, I'll send Faith with him."

Faith heard her name and looked up from what she was doing. She walked over to Buffy and Angel.

"So what kind of dirty work am I doing now?"

"I need you and Spike to go and get that girl that is staying somewhere in Cleveland. She needs us. I trust you and Spike to go and get her so we can ask her questions about what's going on with the Hellmouth and what's brewing in Cleveland, and so we can properly train her to deal with this. Well, so we can all deal with this. We lost too much in Sunnydale."

"Road trip. Fab."

Buffy ignored Faith's sarcasm and told them to get going. They didn't have much time in Buffy's eyes before something happened to that girl. She had to be prepared for her to come back alive with Faith and Spike, or for Faith and Spike to find her dead, which she hoped didn't happen.

_April 30__th__, 2013_

_That's when it happened. Katelyn and the other two slayers, and three watchers were staying in an abandoned hotel they found in downtown Cleveland. She thought they would be safe there. Katelyn looked over at Elise, who was leaving to go to the training room to do training with her Watcher Eli. Miranda, Kyle, and Amy, the other slayer, went with them._

_Katelyn thought everything was going to be good. She thought the three of them were going to be able to bring down this big bad evil, whatever it was, when they found out what it was. Katelyn thought The First Evil was back and it was making its appearance here in Cleveland now. Her watcher, Kyle, told her that wasn't the case. Katelyn wasn't sure if she believed him. She knew The First would never die until all of evil and all of the Hellmouths in the world were destroyed._

_Katelyn stopped herself in her thoughts. She heard screams, she heard cries of pain. She knew those weren't pleasurable pains or pain from training. Katelyn grabbed a sword and went to the window where the training room was. She looked in and saw what she thought was the Ubervamps she was forced to read about. She looked at her Watcher Kyle who told her to run, run for her life. She knew she didn't have the proper training yet or materials to defeat them. She didn't want to watch her Watcher or fellow Slayers die. She went to open the door to help when Kyle yelled._

_"KATELYN! RUN! RUN AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! NOW!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Katelyn woke herself up screaming. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. She brought her legs up to her chest and started sobbing. She couldn't save them. She couldn't stop them. She closed her eyes feeling the seething hatred built within her. She got up and looked out the curtain she had up.

_"Sunset." _She thought. She went over to the dresser she had her weapons in and grabbed some of them. She grabbed some stakes and her sword.

Faith and Spike just arrived in Cleveland. They decided they were going to check every single abandoned building they could find, they knew she had to be hiding out so whatever attacked the Slayers and Watchers couldn't find her, so she would have more time to spare.

They came to an abandoned hotel. They walked inside one of the rooms. It looked like a training room and it smelled of old blood. Spike walked over and saw crosses and like someone had dug into the floor with a shovel.

"Looks like this hotel sits on the ground and had no concrete foundation." Spike stated looking at the floor.

"It is an older hotel from the looks of it. That might be a possibility. Either way, we need to keep moving and look for this girl. We might not have much time."

Spike looked away from the crosses and followed Faith out of the hotel. He knew she was right. They had to find this girl, anything could happen to her. The soul inside Spike didn't want that.

Katelyn looked up and smirked at the vampire that knocked her down. She got up and kicked the vampire into the nearest tombstone breaking it. She ran over when he was down and staked him. She staked five vampires tonight. Cleveland was dead tonight. It was a Sunday Night, she wasn't shocked. She decided she was going to turn in early and call it a night. She started walking back towards her abandoned school building.

It didn't take her long to get there. She ran there of course. She loved running. She got inside and threw her duffel bag on the floor and took her jacket off. She also took her boots off as well as her socks. She walked over to one of the dressers she had and took a pair of shorts out removing her pants and putting the shorts on. She took off her shirt and put on a tank top she pulled out of her dresser as well. She looked over at her cot and thought it looked more than comfortable. She walked over and pulled her blankets over her slipping into a deep sleep.

_Back to April 30__th_

_After two hours of being told by Kyle to run away, Katelyn wanted to go back and see if there were any survivors. She opened the door to the training room and saw it was pure bloodshed. She saw one of the girls ripped to pieces laying in the corner and saw Kyle… Her Watcher… She ran over to him and kneeled down. He was still barely breathing. _

_Katelyn felt tears welling in her eyes as she looked down at her dying Watcher._

_"It's going to be okay Kyle… You're going to be okay…"_

_Kyle looked at his Slayer, he knew it was his time, he just didn't know how to tell her._

_"K… Kate… You need to do something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it._

_"1415 Stockholm Drive_

_Vermillion, OH_

_47614"_

_"Write to these people… They can help you… Tell them what happened and what's going on… It's back Kate… And it intends to open the Hellmouth…" Kyle took his last breath and died there in Katelyn's arms._

_"Kyle… Kyle please wake up…"_

_Katelyn held her Watcher close to her not caring if she got his blood all over her. She held him close to her and sobbed her heart out until she thought she was going to be able to stop crying. She felt like she was truly alone in this… In her studies… This is how the Slayers were… Alone, always alone._

Katelyn opened her eyes to see someone with peroxide blonde hair hovering above her. Her "Slayer Sense" told her he was a vampire. She clenched her fist beside her.

"You must be Katelyn… I'm here to-"

Before Spike could finish his statement, Katelyn knocked him across the room. She got up throwing her blankets from her. She ran over to him and continued to hit him repeatedly until she felt someone pull her off of him.

Katelyn fought the dark haired woman off of her. Katelyn could feel the power of the Slayer within the brunette woman.

"Slayers and Vampires fighting together? What the fuck is this?"

"I'm Faith. This is Spike. We got your letters. We're from Vermillion; we're here to help you."

Spike got up stumbling.

"She's got spunk…"

Katelyn ignored his comment and listened to the woman whose name was Faith.

"Prove it."

Faith figured she was going to do that, so she grabbed the letters that Katelyn sent.

Katelyn grabbed them and started looking through them. It was them. They really were from Vermillion. They were really were here to help her.

Katelyn looked at Faith.

"Sorry I tried fighting you from me."

Faith smiled acknowledging her apology.

Katelyn looked at Spike.

"You, not so much. You're a vampire. You shouldn't even be here. You should be dust."

"I think her and Angel are going to get along great." Faith said smiling.

Spike sighed.

"Yeah, maybe a little too well."

Katelyn went over and sat down on her cot. She saw Faith follow her over and sit next to her.

"We need you to come with us though. We have a safe house full of other slayers and weapons. You'll be safe there."

Katelyn acknowledged Faith and got up grabbing one of her duffel bags grabbing only her clothes, studies from Kyle, and a few stakes. Katelyn even grabbed one and held it in her hand.

Spike sighed looking at the girl.

"You're not going to need that."

Katelyn looked at him and smirked.

"Watch your back; I'm not afraid to kill you William."

Faith laughed. "_William. Kid does have spunk_." She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Katelyn looked at the place she arrived at. It was like a mansion. It was huge. It had to at least have 15 bedrooms in the place. She grabbed her duffel bag that was beside her and got out of the car. Spike tried to grab it for her but Katelyn ignored him and walked over to Faith. Faith looked at Katelyn and told her to follow her. She was going to take her to Buffy and the rest of the gang.

Katelyn looked at the room she was in. She sat down and looked up and saw a blonde woman with a dark haired man beside her.

"Good God, another vampire? What the hell?"

Faith snickered.

"She doesn't like vampires."

Buffy ignored Katelyn's comment.

"He has a soul; he's not like the other vampires. I'm Buffy by the way and this is Angel. Everybody else should be in shortly."

"Okay… A soul… Big deal. What's Captain Peroxide's excuse?"

Angel snickered. He stopped when Buffy glared at him.

"He has a soul as well."

"So you save vampires who have souls? Did those vampires that… Never mind. Where is everybody else?"

"They're coming… I'm not killing Angel or Spike. They have souls. They're just like us, only different." Buffy said sitting down.

Katelyn didn't quite understand but she wasn't going to argue with Buffy. She studied about Buffy. She knew she wasn't in any danger around her or the others. She was finally safe.

"Kyle, My Watcher… He had me study about you guys. You guys saved us. You saved the world."

Buffy smiled slightly feeling a sense of pride within her. She remembered that day. She wasn't the only slayer in the world anymore. She could finally choose to have a life. She chose to help other slayers.

"Buff?" Xander looked at his friend breaking her thoughts.

"Sorry, was thinking." Buffy said crossing her arms looking at everyone who was there.

Giles, Andrew, Dawn, Faith, Angel, Spike, Willow, Xander, Robin, Kennedy, and herself.

"Everyone," Buffy began.

"This is Katelyn. She's what's left of the Slayer/Watcher Massacre in Cleveland."

Everyone went around introducing themselves. Katelyn was nice to all of them except for Spike and Angel.

"Katelyn, I know you don't like vampires, but… I'm making Spike your personal trainer to help get you up to speed with what we've been doing here and where we are at."

Katelyn sighed scoffing.

"Just cooperate kid." Faith said leaning down looking at her. Faith could relate to what she was going through and her hatred for vampires, Faith only hated one vampire and he was dead by her own hands.

"When does this training with Captain Peroxide start?" Katelyn asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow it'll be just you and Spike starting out with some basics, and if you do well with those, then we'll see what happens from there. You're also going to do some book studying with Dawn, Willow, and Giles, but that won't start until we see where you're at."

"Do I get a room?"

"Yes of course. Spike will show you to it."

Spike looked up confused.

"I will?"

"Yes you will." Buffy stated.

Katelyn sighed rolling her eyes. Spike tried grabbing her bag, but she held her hand up to him and grabbed it herself.

Spike kept telling himself that she didn't really know him. Tomorrow though, she would get a chance to know him. Deep down, he felt like he knew what she was going through… He remembered the event with his Mother… Even though that was his fault, he still remembered it like was yesterday. Spike had to show Katelyn that not all vampires were bad… Especially him. There was something about Katelyn; he wasn't quite sure, but… Even though she hated him for what he was, he had a feeling she was going to grow on him and develop a spot in his heart. He walked her to her bedroom and opened the door for him. She looked him dead in the eye and walked inside shutting the door behind her. She didn't even tell him Thank You or Good Night.

Spike knew that was to be expected, well with him being a vampire and everything. He went to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He stripped down to his pants and crawled into his bed. He didn't want to sleep quite yet, for some reason it wasn't Buffy on the mind. It was her… Katelyn… The young Slayer he just met… He felt like she was going to have a huge impact on his life…


	4. Chapter 4

Katelyn got up out of her bed. The alarm she had set went off at 10:00am sharp. She had to be in the training room with Captain Peroxide at 11. She grabbed a towel going into the bathroom that was in her bedroom. She saw she already had Shampoo and Conditioner waiting on her. She wondered how they can afford all of this. She got in the shower letting the warm water hit her body. It felt good to actually have a warm shower for once.

Katelyn eventually got out and saw it was almost 10:45. She couldn't believe she was in the shower for almost forty five minutes. She dried off putting on a pair of underwear, a pair of spandex black leggings that ended just below her knees, a pair of shorts, and a black sports bra. She also grabbed a hair band and put her hair up. She also grabbed a black light hoodie and left her bedroom waiting for Spike. She had no idea where the training room was, so she figured he would show her. She looked to her left and saw him dragging himself along; he looked pleased. Katelyn, not so much. Spike walked up to her approaching her.

"Right… Follow me. If you try to stake me in training…"

Katelyn cut him off by rolling her eyes.

"I don't like this anymore than you do Captain Peroxide."

"Do me a favor and stop calling me that."

"I'll think about it…" Katelyn snapped back.

"You know for hating vampires, you and Angel would get along perfect."

Katelyn ignored his comment and followed him into the training room. It was just them. Katelyn took her hoodie off and set it down crossing her arms across her chest.

"Right… First things first. Engage in combat."

Spike charged at her like he was trying to hurt her.

Katelyn charged back at him only to be pushed against the wall.

"You're not trying." Spike told her letting her go.

Katelyn thought to herself and figured he was right. Spike tried to hit her, but she ducked it punching him in the face knocking him on the ground.

"Forgot that you have a good punch…" He said getting up.

Katelyn smirked and dodged the punch he threw at her and knocked him to the ground.

"Who's not trying now Captain?"

Katelyn looked at the clock and saw it was time for her studies with Giles. Well Katelyn decided it was time for her studies with Giles.

Spike got up and watched her walk off.

Katelyn walked into, what looked like the library of the mansion, and saw Giles near the book shelves. The library looked a lot like the Sunnydale Library she saw in pictures.

"Oh, errr. Hello Katelyn."

Giles said closing the book he was reading. Katelyn sat down at the table and took her hoodie off.

"I have studies with you today." She told him resting her head on the table.

"Well yes you do; but not until 2. It's only 11:30. You're supposed to be with Spike until then."

Katelyn rolled her eyes sighing. She got up from the table going back to her bedroom. She thought it was annoying being treated like she was in High School but, she knew this was the life of a slayer. Studying. Training. All of that until something came up to be ready for. She heard a knock on her door and told the person to come in. She looked and saw it was Spike. Katelyn's level of annoyance instantly went up about five notches.

"Oh it's you. Hello Captain Oxide. I didn't feel like saying Peroxide; so now you're Captain Oxide."

Spike rolled his eyes.

"How original." He stated.

"What do you want?" Katelyn said looking away from him.

"Look Katelyn…" He began sitting down on her bed.

"I'm not like those vampires that killed the slayers and watchers you were with… I have done my fair share of killing. I admit that… I even killed two slayers… But… I'm not like that anymore; and neither is Angel. Buffy wouldn't have us here if we were a danger."

Katelyn scoffed sighing.

"Look Spike, I don't care. I really don't."

"You're not the only one in the world who lost someone important to you due to vampires. I lost my mum." He told her.

"Yeah I read about that. You did that yourself."

Spike sighed.

"That's not the point I'm trying to make to you."

"Just because you have a god damn soul doesn't mean anything to me. A vampire will always be a vampire to me and you will never get through to me or make me see past that. Get over it!"

Spike sighed getting up. Trying to get through to Katelyn was like trying to get through the wall of a brick asylum. He was going to get through to her somehow though. He knew she was struggling still with the loss of her fellow slayers and watchers.


	5. Chapter 5

Katelyn was walking to the library to go to her study session with Giles. She was hoping she would actually learn something.

"So are we making progress with Katelyn?" Buffy asked sitting down across from Spike. Angel was sat beside her.

"No." Spike said sighing. He hated giving Buffy bad news but now that was all he had.

"What's holding you back Spike?" She asked clearing her throat.

"She hates vampires for one."

"Yeah, we're well aware. She always glares at Angel every time they pass each other."

"Give her time, she's suffered something traumatic. She lost people close to her because of vampires." Angel said looking at Buffy. He then looked at Spike.

"As for you… Just keep trying. I'll start trying myself. I'll see if some of the other slayers will try as well and try to start associating with her."

"Good luck with that," Spike began.

"She locks herself in her bedroom…"

"And I don't want to know how you know that." Angel said looking at Spike.

Spike rolled his eyes. He didn't mean for that to come off in a stalker way. He didn't stalk Katelyn. At least he didn't think so. He just checked up on her sometimes. He worried about her.

Katelyn sighed reading over the material Giles gave her. It a Watcher's Diary from the Boxer Rebellion in China. That was one of the slayers that Spike killed; the very first one he killed actually.

"So what's the difference with Spike now and then?" Katelyn asked looking at Giles.

"Eh, well. He has a soul. When a vampire gets their soul back… They're actually that person they were before they were turned into the demon, they're just immortal is the only difference."

"So Spike is…"

"Spike isn't dangerous. If Spike was dangerous or Angel for that matter; Buffy wouldn't have them here. Buffy cares about the safety of all of you here. She wouldn't put any of you in danger."

Katelyn took in what Giles said and kept reading the journal. She eventually finished and gave him back the journal.

"After reading that, it's hard to believe he isn't dangerous Giles."

"He didn't have a soul then either."

Katelyn knew Giles was right and it was best not to argue with him.

"You have another training session with Spike. I'd hurry up and get to it if I was you since you didn't really do any training with him today."

Katelyn got up listening to Giles.

"Oh and here." He handed her a piece of paper.

"I want him to teach you that."

Katelyn looked at the piece of paper. It was instructions on how to jump and do a spinning punch. She left going to the training room. She saw Spike there and didn't say anything. Spike didn't say anything to her either.

Katelyn stood there in the awkward silence. She sighed breaking it.

"Okay, so Giles wants you to teach me this-"

"What happened that day? With the slayers and your watcher and the other watchers?" Spike said cutting her off.

"They were killed by vampires. I don't want to talk about it."

Spike wanted her to talk about it, but he also knew it wasn't best to try and argue with her. He knew she was stubborn.

"Right…" He said looking over the piece of paper. He sighed.

"Old man always picks the interesting ones," He began.

"I'm not going to teach you that yet. I want to teach you other things. Important things. Like, blocking. Your blocking sucks."

Katelyn rolled her eyes sighing. She started practicing blocking with Spike.

Spike had her up against the wall and was almost in her face trying to show her different maneuvers on how to block. He didn't realize how close they were until he saw his chest was touching hers. He knew what he was about to do was going to cost him a few teeth… Possibly an arm and a leg as well; he leaned in and kissed Katelyn.

Spike was wrong though. Katelyn returned his kiss. She immediately pulled away when she realized she was kissing a vampire. She knew she couldn't do that or even have relations with a vampire. Not after what happened to the watchers and slayers. Having a soul didn't matter.

"I… I got to go." She said grabbing her hoodie and leaving. She went into her bedroom and shut the door. She went into her bathroom and fell to her knees. She remembered everything that happened again with the slayers and watchers. It was becoming to be too much; it was getting in the way with her life.

Even though she gave Spike a hard time most of the time, deep down, she did like him, a lot. She didn't like the things she read about him, but she did know that souls in vampires made a difference. She just didn't want to admit it to herself. She wanted to believe that all vampires were bad no matter what.

Katelyn heard her bedroom door open and heard someone calling for her. She knew it was Spike. She heard them approach the bathroom door and open it. Spike looked down and saw her on the floor red in the face with tears falling from her eyes.

Spike leaned down and told her it was okay, he knew she was still dealing with the loss of her fellow slayers and watchers.

"Katelyn…" He said trying to make her look at him.

She looked up at him and sighed.

"I just… I couldn't do anything. I was told to run away… I feel like I failed them… I couldn't save them… I couldn't save Kyle…"

Spike moved slowly and sat down next to her. He put his arm slowly around her and held her letting her cry onto his chest.

Katelyn took advantage of the opportunity and sobbed. Spike ran his fingers through her hair trying to comfort her.

"Sometimes you can't save everybody," He began.  
"I know it's different… But… I tried to save my mum… She was sick… I was turned into a vampire and all I wanted to do was make her well… But… I didn't realize how much of a bad idea that was."

"Kyle… told me to run… I listened… I shouldn't have. I should have stayed and helped them fight…"

Spike looked down at her and told her to look at him.

"You did the right thing. He told you to run. He saved your life… I'm grateful he saved you…"

"There was just so many of them… They looked like those Ubervamps I was forced to read about…"

Spike closed his eyes remembering the fight in Sunnydale in the Hellmouth. He opened them and looked at Katelyn.

"Running saved your life. Kyle saved your life."

Katelyn sighed and got up going into her bedroom. Spike was right… Kyle did save her life. She knew he wouldn't like her putting her life on hold because of something that happened to him; no matter how much she cared about him. She went over and laid on her king sized bed; she saw Spike follow her in and he sat down next to her. He placed his hand on her knee.

Katelyn scooted over. Right now she just wanted held and she knew Spike would do that. Spike moved lying next to her and held her there. He kissed her forehead and soon she was asleep in his arms.

Drusilla and Harmony were in Ohio. Those two were strangely friends now; even though Dru's insanity also drove Harmony to the brink of insanity. Their mission was the same as The First's mission; to try to wipe out the slayer line. Harmony knew if she got in on the inside of the Mansion in Lakewood as "help" her and Dru would be on their way to the goal they wanted. Dru wanted to open up the Hellmouth in Cleveland. She loved chaos and had a craving for it.

"Dru?" Harmony asked walking into their room. She saw Dru playing with her dolls.

"Ms. Edith doesn't get to watch her mummy's later. She's been very naughty."

Harmony sighed rolling her eyes. She hated Drusilla's dolls more than anything. She told Drusilla she was leaving to go to the mansion where the slayers and the Scooby gang were.


End file.
